


快乐三劈车

by shehuiniliange



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuiniliange/pseuds/shehuiniliange





	快乐三劈车

魔界总充斥着混乱和无常，Nero对于这点深有体会。

突如起来的危机与身世的秘密纠缠在一起，造成一切混乱的源头竟是他血缘上的父亲——即使仅有一部分。而另一部分，V，视危机为无物，却坦言脆弱，这瘦削而执拗的诗人无疑已在Nero的脑子里烙下印记。  
最终，两者融合在一起，好感与恶感冲突，他的父亲出现，断手之痛与战友之谊较起劲来，最终他们选择把一切都消弭在Nico车厢中的尴尬气氛里。

好吧。Nero瞥了眼Vergil。这下出什么突发状况我都不怕了——毕竟没什么情况比从未谋面的父亲突然冒出来更令人猝不及防。

 

操，这不太对劲。  
Nero的脑子在Vergil出现发情热时宕机。

他理所当然地把Vergil，这个身手能与Dante分庭抗礼的强大男人当做Alpha。他们的信息素在那场战斗中尖啸信，抗拒，互相压制，伴随着魔力产生的热浪倾斜而出。  
现在想起，这根本不是两位Alpha在一决胜负——这不过是羽翼未丰的支配者与被支配者之间的争斗。

Vergil将自己抵在靠背上，气息分毫不乱——如果不是Omega的味道早已弥散在车厢中，没人能看出破绽。  
手里的诗集被他放在一边，他阖上眼，以理智抑制肉体的渴求。  
他分化较Dante晚上一些，满以为自己同弟弟一样成为一名Alpha，但命运显然对他另有安排。自那场高热后，他的后颈生出腺体——这是先天的，最难以弥补的差距，亦是他对力量耿耿于怀的原因之一。  
这几年状况频出，所幸他几乎没有任何发情迹象…但Dante似乎总能给他带来坏运气，总而言之，这份幸运在刚刚失效了。

Vergil将左腿放在右腿之上，脚尖难耐地绷紧，他潮湿虚弱，急需要什么东西将他填满。  
他对情事仅有一知半解，这种汹涌而来的情潮对他来说更是多年来的第一次；理智需要为欲望让位，感官被牵着鼻子走，这对他而言太过陌生。  
他试图以魔力抑制体内的躁动，但显然这不是一个好主意。力量冲刷着的燥热处，麻痒的感觉却比先前更甚，他的味道充斥整个车厢。  
Vergil被肉体所带来的异样快感击中，大腿内侧无意识地抽动几下，腺液自股缝濡湿了裤子。  
他不敢妄动，但拒绝向肉欲与快感投降。

强烈的感官冲击让Nero这个未涉情事的年轻Alpha不知所措。Vergil的味道不似其他Omega的甜美馥郁，那是冰冷的、凛冽的，具有极强侵略性的味道。  
年轻人被这样的味道包裹，他头昏脑胀，本能叫嚣着要他将Omega完全占有，让他诞下子嗣——这太荒唐了。Nero将污秽念头打消。那可是我名义上的父亲，操你的，这到底该怎么办？  
Dante是Alpha、Kyrie是Beta、Credo是Beta，其余的人更不用说。这些年来，他几乎没跟Omega接触过，更不知道信息素这类莫名其妙的东西竟然能掌控人的神志。

这不是伊甸园果实的香气，却仍引人堕落。

血脉中一部分血液随信息素的临近而沸腾，Nero的恶魔血脉在向他低语：“他是你的父亲，向他臣服。”  
他的另一部分——满载属于Alpha的偏执，则反驳它：“健康的Omega将会诞下更健康的子嗣，征服他、拥有他；他将是你的，他的血、他的身体亦是，毫无疑问。”

操他的。Nero的犬齿在下唇印下白痕。  
他没法保持清醒，Vergil的信息素在他体内燃起一场高热，这起于Alpha对最原始欲望的诉求，以及恶魔对高级血统的偏爱。  
灯光在他眼里已然模糊成一片白，体温迅速上升让他对身边的冷空气打了个寒战，散发着惊人热量的Vergil就在他身旁。

于是Vergil得到一个吻。

把那称为吻实在太过牵强，年轻人的齿尖刺破他的下唇，吸吮着Omega的唇舌，铁锈味刺激着年长者的感官，他试图推拒，酸痛感却从尾椎直传到手臂。  
Vergil闷哼出一声，情潮使他的面孔漫上红色，看上去和那群甜美多汁、身体柔弱的婊子没什么两样。  
被本能掌控的Alpha并不满足于交吻，他不容置疑地搬过年长者的颈，在后方腺体上吮吻，快感令维吉尔发抖，而痛感随后而至——Nero就这样将信息素注入了Vergil的腺体。  
Alpha的左手将衣物轻易撕裂，满是硬茧的皮肤在Omega的胸口处蹭动，硬粒随着动作充血，深红色如樱桃。

持续的快感刺激让Vergil无暇顾及其他，下身已经有了硬起的趋势，那道缝隙正在不断沁出汁液。  
乳头被揉捏，胸前充实的麻痒感让后边更显得空虚了。年长者以手臂遮挡视线，将被亲生儿子强奸的事实与快感夹击，让他无法思考；阎魔刀并不在他手里，Nero的力气比他更大，这样虚弱的状态让他使不出半分技巧，他一时无法挣脱，只能等待Dante回来——但那混蛋没准会帮倒忙。

四周寂静，除了Vergil急促的喘息声外别无其他，Nero的手不再作怪，这让他松了一口气。

他显然放心得太早了。  
Vergil感到瞬间的失重感，下一秒他的下体就和硬物紧贴在一块，濡湿的布料贴在硬起的性器上，年长者几次挣扎未果，被失去理智的Alpha箍在身上，面对面，這让Vergil得以看到儿子的脸，羞愧难堪使他下意识缩紧入口，更多液体被堵在其中，发出难堪的水声——他很快就顾不得难堪了。  
乳头被热气笼罩，随后是Nero的口腔将它包裹，年轻人像婴孩一样极力吸吮，以至于生出胀痛感。疼痛向来是性快感的加分项，口腔的温度让Vergil更加难以克制本能，他的入口隔着薄布将Alpha的性器含住，Nero扣住他的肩胛，迫使他向前挺胸，如振翅的蝶，被撑开到两旁的膝盖在沙发棉垫中下陷。  
Alpha的舌苔粗砺，不断刮擦着凸起，年长者克制住呻吟的冲动，直到侵犯者以舌尖戳刺敏感的乳孔。

Vergil瑟缩着软下身体，硬物随着动作隔着布料缓缓挤入洞口，即使是泡软了的棉质纤维对于一个发情的Omega来说也太过粗糙，入口努力吞咽着过大的器物，轻微的痛感在他脑中炸起烟花。

车门被打开了。

车厢里浓郁的信息素被涌进来的新鲜空气冲刷干净，这让Vergil的大脑暂时得以清醒，然后他看到他亲爱的弟弟，Dante，恶魔猎人震惊的表情分明摆在脸上。

“来帮忙。”  
来自Vergil，尾音拖长，带着性爱前奏的沙哑。

“……哇，喔。”  
Dante的大脑从宕机状态惊醒，手从门沿挪到腿侧，尴尬地抓了抓裤子。  
“我有打扰到你们的父子温情场面吗？”

“Dante…！”  
Vergil颤抖了一下——Nero正试图顶弄他的入口，碍于尊严，他发出命令而非乞求。  
“做点什么，而不是这样傻站着。”

Dante罕有地迟疑半刻，最终他选择钻进车厢，而不是像个傻蛋一样等在外面。

很难形容他与Vergil的关系，也许是血统造就了Vergil的堪称怪异的周期，他哥哥的发情期就像他的脾气一样冷淡，罕有显出苗头的时候，让人几乎忘却它的存在。  
这无疑给Vergil带来许多方便，而一旦发情期来临，Vergil必然会被情欲折磨得神志不清。

最致命的一点，抑制剂对Vergil没用。

于是他与他的哥哥进行性交。在Vergil人生中的第一次发情期来临时，他压在Vergil的身上，以侵略者的姿态，犬齿齿尖正抵住Omega敏感的腺体。他听到Vergil骤然躁乱的吐息，颈部因僵持扬起一个柔软的弧度。他读懂了这次默许，于是犬齿刺入腺体，他感受着Vergil对快感抗拒的颤栗，自背后抱紧兄长，近乎要将Vergil勒入他的胸腔。  
他标记过Vergil，临时的，也许将会是Vergil最后一个标记，毕竟谁也无法捉摸反复无常的发情期何时到来。但他们不是爱侣，从不曾在午后相依而憩；他们也自然并非普通兄弟，他们绝大多数时间在争斗，而余下的时间给予对方爱抚与亲吻：他们更不是敌人，尽管维吉尔每次单方面宣布分别都让他疼痛，那疼痛蚀入骨髓，但不、他们不是敌人。  
他与Vergil的关系始终站在一条模糊的界限上，向前或退后的结果都将成未知，双方心照不宣，为它维持微妙的平衡。

或许这平衡今日就会被打破。

熟悉的Omega信息素让Dante难得兴致高涨，而另一股信息素则让他介怀，一个强壮且年轻的Alpha。他从善如流地顺着Vergil的目光坐在边上，把他的哥哥从神志不清的可怜侄子怀里解救出来。  
Vergil躺倒在沙发的软垫上，枕着他的腿——这让他想起那个晚上。血液，对立，争斗，还有性交，他们彼此纠缠，在快感中缄默相拥，像解不开的死结。

他硬得发痛。

而Vergil，他从未好过，主权被人攥入手中让他始终感到不安，但身体违背理智，谄媚地迎合着两位曾光临过他颈后腺体的Alpha——他分泌出更多的液体，几乎要把沙发也溻湿。他已经射过一次，在将脱未脱的裤子里，半透明的腔液与精液在他腿侧黏作一团，除了让他更加泥泞外没有半分好处。  
他很痒，痒在深处——他捱得过剧痛与麻木、嫉恨与绝望，但他对此类感受无可奈何。他绞紧两条腿，十分希望阎魔刀就在他手边，方便塞进去，把那不知耻辱的器官绞个粉碎；或者自上而下将自己劈开，以免做出什么更加丢脸的举动。  
后颈隐隐作痛，更提醒了他刚被亲生儿子标记的事实。那创口似乎深深刺入他的喉管，让他不能呼吸，又以层层叠叠的痂包裹伤痕，让他看上去像是完整。

“Dante…。”Vergil开口，重音在前，尾音长长地拖着，如咏叹调：“把它抹掉。”  
他的手拨开衣领，露出颈部。那处修长，肌肉与肌肉相互倾轧切割，形成一个极完美的弧度。若目光沿此向上爬升，皮肤白且洁净，上牙印的红色还没来得及褪去，像白被单上的处子血。

Dante看到了这副光景，他讶异地皱眉，侄子的背德行为并没引起他的注意——毕竟他本人就是个足够的坏榜样。他仅是意外，毕竟这是Vergil唯一一次主动将弱点暴露在他眼前。Nero因他的到来而退缩：即使这小子被信息素冲得头昏脑胀，也仍能本能地判断出，这是个比他强上数倍的壮年Alpha。

没了那些阻碍，于是Dante吮吻那道伤口，带着十足的虔诚，在腺体表面的那块皮肤上留下一道水渍，胸膛紧抵兄长因口腔温度而颤动的脊背。

“可能会很疼。”Dante开口，虽然他明知这是对此一举，谁也无法改变Vergil所做的决定，这些年来总是这样；况且他十分乐意对这个要求付诸实践。

“我说，把它抹掉，Dante。”腺体迸出的快感让Vergil难几乎难以自持，但他仍坚持——即使他十分不爽Alpha与Omega之间的支配与归属的关系，但这已成为既定事实，他更不可能带着他儿子的标记直到消散，而Dante的假意相劝更不难看破。  
他们许久未见，几乎要对对方的身体陌生起来，但Dante仍掌握着他的弱点。他厌恶性爱中的欢愉，这让他被他的胞弟所掌控——他更渴望疼痛，那更真实。  
但丁的犬齿深刺入后颈的腺体中，剧痛与快感一齐迸发出来，再次冲击着他的理智。他躬起脊背，皮肤包裹着突出的脊骨，像一道道尖刺。

还是一样。Dante将体温因发情而升高的Vergil抱紧，仿佛如此兄长所受的疼痛就能得以减轻。这样堪称温情的画面在几年前从未有过，但Dante并不感到陌生。

此前的坎坷事件多数从V的口中得知，斯巴达之剑没顺利插进他的胸腔，但V与Vergil如出一辙的执拗性格与看向他的复杂神态早已将其真实身份暴露早他眼前。他惊讶于青年几乎病态的坚持，V如此，Urizen亦如此，固执似乎成了Vergil的代名词，在他两个半身上扎了根。  
所幸从V嘴里问出事情总不太难，诗人将一切娓娓道来，包括初入魔界的苦战、与蒙德斯一战的落败，成为黑骑士时的感受……以及Vergil内心深处的渴望。

Vergil、爱、渴望，这三个词从兄长坠崖后就不常被他联系在一起，现在又重新滚落在他心头，不时碰撞着他。  
然而，从“渴望Vergil的爱”，到“Vergi渴望爱”，他踌躇又迷茫地走了一路，落了满身伤：恶魔的，Vergil的，Vergil的，恶魔的…数到尽头，Vergil留下的伤痕总要比恶魔留下的多出半数，他挚爱的亲人伤他最深，那些难以愈合的伤口有些袒露着，有些则被他藏起，随着时间的推移深入骨髓。

牡蛎将自己的外壳紧闭，于是Dante利落地撬开它的壳——坚硬且满是沟壑的壳下是奶白色的、柔软的肉，他大可以将那肥美且多汁的肉生挖出来，壳与肉黏连的部分会产生撕裂般的苦楚，如他所愿一般。

但不，他不会这么做。伤害对彼此来说已经太多了。

Vergil已向他敞开了。裤子是他亲手扯开的，裂口直开到膝盖，这让Dante能清楚看到里面的好风景：一个汁水丰沛的入口，其上是已经半硬的性器。两条笔直且曲线精妙的腿，细瘦而不失力量感——有的时候你不得不承认，造物主就是对某些人有所偏好。  
大腿里侧的白斑足以证明Vergil已然情动，精液干涸在皮肤和被液体浸得晶亮的毛发上，Omega已然有过一次释放，也许在刚刚，或者可能更早。  
他拉开Vergil的两条小腿，黑色布料随着他的动作上下拂动，而那该死的皮靴与靴套让他兴致更加高涨。

简单明了地，Dante把乱七八糟的东西从身上解了下来——随手甩到一边，然后进入了Vergil。他一寸一寸地向里挺入，缓慢、温柔，且十足坚定，最终得入那片柔软且温暖的沃土。

Vergil感受到自己被从中劈开又重组，Dante远优于常人的尺寸让他感到撕裂般的疼痛。  
他迫切希望这种酣畅淋漓的痛感多些，疼痛意味着清醒，而清醒意味着安全。快感对于他而言是虚无缥缈的东西，他人生中唯一一次登顶给他带来了不小的负担——他的胞弟完全掌握了他体内的弱点，也留下了Nero，在他试图摆脱魔界追杀时，这小子给他设了不少障碍。

那是毒之树结出的禁果。  
Vergil在疼痛中昏沉，Omega接纳的本性让Dante的动作更顺畅些，但男性Omega较女性窄的腔道仍在极力挽留，进出间翻出粉色的肉。

Dante没有停止动作：他知道Vergil需要痛感来适应前菜，于是他埋得更深，顶端直抵上生殖腔闭合的洞口。与此同时，搭在他肩上的那双腿直绞上了他的脖子，强健有力的腿腹隔着皮革微微压迫着他，大腿因用力而呈现出极为性感的肌肉线条。Dante抚上兄长的腿侧，极度敏感的Omega则报以一声惊诧的喘息。  
他无需回头看就能知道，此时Vergil脚尖一定也随着快感而绷紧——在这个角度能直接看到Vergil的脸，潮红漫上他的鼻尖和双耳，他的性伴侣半阖着眼，神情像是吃饱了的猫，而不断与齿关摩擦的下唇则表明，他比世界上任何一个荡妇都渴望插在他体内的那东西。

所幸Dante向来有求必应，无论Vergil是否开口——他总能在他的脸上读出他的欲望所在。

撞击来得快速又猛烈，每一次都将硕大的头部精准撞在敏感点上，Vergil的敏感点太过靠近腔口，每一次撞击，除了令他战栗不已的的快感外，还捎带着闷痛。  
但丁的力度仿佛要将那入口撞开，Vergil的腰随着他的动作躬起又伸展，抽插不能满足的瘙痒终于得到平复，取而代之的是源自灵魂的飘忽与茫然。

身前挺立的性器并没得到释放——他潮吹了，生殖腔内分泌出的液体几乎喷射出来，每一股液体都能让他感受到被冲刷的阻力。快感让Vergil浑身发暖，宛如置身于羊水中，眼角因持续强烈的刺激蓄起眼泪，模糊了视野内的一切：此时此刻，周围的事物都扭曲起来，模糊得像幻境，而快感如此强烈，浪潮不断冲刷着他的理智，让他浑身瘫软时仍下意识做出最渴望的反应。

他抬腰配合Dante的动作，这次插得更深，几乎要捅进生殖腔口。性器突起的筋络猛地擦过那点，令人释然的、第二种快感将他击溃，浊液不断从他的顶端喷出，装点一般将他的腹肌淋得斑斑点点。

空气中的尘埃将阳光折射出各色光斑，Vergil将被快感击溃，他能听见他与Dante的喘息…以及Nero。拜恶魔对生殖需求的渴望，半魔对信息素的反应极大，性经验为零的年轻Alpha被本能玩弄于掌中，最终将上位Alpha的信息素视若无物，向Vergil发难：他伏在Vergil身侧，嘬吸起Omega情动时挺立的硬粒，舌尖不断从乳孔扫过，舌面粗糙不平的颗粒感几乎让他感受到了一阵电流，那电流从乳尖一直传达到头顶，为从开始起就一直在胀痛的胸部缓解不适。

Alpha的领地意识让Dante尤为不快，他蹙眉盯着那个毛头小子，在想出任何办法把他丢到一边时却收到Vergil警告的瞪视——动手时拿捏轻重，否则滚下去。  
于是年长的Alpha忍气吞声，将所有的愤懑换作几个有力的挺动，紧接着便只剩下Vergil仓促的喘息声，带着断断续续的单个音节，向在场二人展现嗓音的漂亮音色。

可能是因为童年时期母亲角色的缺失，Nero在此时尤为热衷于前胸而非后颈，他极力吸吮，齿尖不断刮过表面，不断有热气从牙齿与舌之间喷出，温暖被唾液淋得晶莹的乳头。

麻痒集中在乳孔四周，随着Nero吸吮乳头，仿佛有什么东西想从胸口跑出来。  
紧接着，Vergil张口，嫣红的舌从唇间冒出——他甚至控制不了紧绷的舌头。有什么从乳孔中被吸出来，液体涌动间刮擦着乳孔四周，这快感对于一个久未哺乳的人来说太过强烈，他难耐地躬起上身，却被Nero拉进了另一个吻：齿关被闯入的舌撑开，口腔被外来物扫荡着，不时擦过敏感的上膛，Vergil连喘息也颤抖起来，右乳的乳孔张开，正有黄白色的液体随身后Dante的动作时快时慢地下淌，最终洇在Nero的衣襟上，干涸成深色的斑痕。

Vergil在多次高潮下筋疲力尽——他的性器半软半硬地竖起，不时从孔中冒出一点透明的泡沫。他射过太多次，各类或干涸或新鲜的液体落在他的腹部，有的更从臀缝间冒出，尽数淌在仿皮革的沙发上。

还没结束，还有最后一步。

生殖腔在连续的性高潮下向Dante打开，而Dante看向Vergil——他已经不会像年轻时那样，只顾将精液射进兄长的肚子里，他比以前更明白这意味着什么：Vergil有可能受孕，或许会有新的生命在这场性爱中诞生。这是一种责任，或许可能成为Vergil的负担。  
而Vergil向他点头，果断又似乎经过了深思熟虑：他愿意承担这份风险，与他的胞弟一同，而他甘之如饴。

于是Dante顺理成章地在Vergil的腔内成结，Alpha不知魇足的射精习惯将Vergil的腹部一点点撑起，情潮消退后这点成了带来不适的折磨。Dante把终于被过于浓郁的信息素冲晕过去的Nero拨到一边，俯身与Vergil相拥，双生子的心脏隔着皮肤跳起一样的节奏，Vergil因腹部的鼓胀感蹙眉，却又为拥抱的温度舒展嘴角。

 

傍晚的阳光让一切都倦怠起来，Vergil浑身乏力，臭小子Nero还在呼呼大睡，而Dante必须负责打扫。  
希望那小子醒来的时候不要记得什么事，不然以那张跟Vergil如出一辙的薄面皮来看，接下来会有好几天见不到他了。  
Dante如此想着，开始后悔自己的一时手快——分化产生的差异终于显现出来，Vergil与他的身形已经大不一样，他们俩没法换着穿衣服，于是衣物当然要另买。

太阳将落，Dante看着那火球慢慢往下坠，——即将到来的黑夜不再会令人害怕，因为白昼总会到来，正如时隔多年，终于与自己的半身重新融合的双子，从残缺到完整，再次成为对方不可或缺的部分。


End file.
